


Odds and Oddity

by bellatrixo



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Multi, Party Games, anyway they are asking for it, dumb luck, or just playing dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrixo/pseuds/bellatrixo
Summary: in which someone might be cheating and losers might actually be winners.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 5





	Odds and Oddity

'No.'  
'But I wanna play, too,' Uruha mumbled.  
'You can't, only girls can play,' Reita rolled his eyes again.  
'But why...' Uruha pouted.  
'Because, Uruha, just drop it,' Ruki was starting to lose his patience with the guitarist. 'Kai, can you, please, talk some sense into this drunk idiot?'  
'Uru, I'm sorry but you really can't play,' Kai started calmly, putting his hand on Uruha's shoulder. 'In this game guys put their car keys in the box and then girls take them out at random and they go have fun with the gentleman who owns the car the key they got opens,' the drummer was explaining it as if he was talking to a child. 'These are the rules and you gotta play by them.'  
'But -'  
'End of story!' Ruki snapped.  
'But -' Uruha looked at Reita for help.  
'What he said, bro.'  
'You are welcome to put your car keys in the box, Uruha,' Kai offered.  
'But... I took a cab to get to the party because I knew I'd be drinking...'  
'That's very sensible of you,' Kai sighed. 'But unfortunately it means -'  
'That you CAN'T FUCKING PLAY!!!' Ruki was ready to punch it into his head if necessary.  
'Come on, let him play if he wants to,' they all turned their heads when Aoi approached them.  
'Yeah, let me play!' Uruha's face lit up with hope.  
'Aoi, do not get him started again, I'm begging you,' Ruki hissed.  
'I mean, what's the worst thing that could happen,' Aoi continued. 'He could maybe get fucked in the ass by one of our fellow rockstars here and that's it.'  
Kai stared at him in shock but Ruki smirked as he suddenly realized what Aoi was trying to do.  
'Now that you mention it,' Ruki started, 'that sounds like fun, right, Uruha?'  
'Ruki!' Reita slapped the vocalist's shoulder.  
“What? Aoi started!'  
'Shut up, both of you,' Kai has finally had it. 'Let's get this game started. Takeru, are we ready?'  
'Been ready for a while,' Takeru gave them a crooked smile. 'Just waiting for you guys to shut the hell up. Saga, bring over the box! There are some ladies here very eager to play,' he brushed the thigh of a girl sitting in his lap and she giggled.  
Saga and Masato appeared from among people crowding Takeru's huge apartment that the vocalist has somehow managed to cover in décor that was simultaneously creepy and cute. Tora followed in his footsteps carrying a black box in his hands.  
'Okay, people, gather round,' Takeru shouted standing up on his pink faux leather couch; the girl he had kicked off of his lap was watching him intently from behind her ridiculously long pink eyelashes. 'Only the prettiest girls play,' he winked at the crowd and his guests laughed.  
Then suddenly he felt somebody's hand tugging at his clothes.  
'What, Uruha?'  
'And me,' Uruha muttered, 'I wanna play, too...'  
'You still wanna play after what Aoi said?' Takeru smirked. 'Fine, I say we let the drunken dork play!'  
'What?! No way!' Ruki panicked. 'My car keys are in that box and I wanna take one of these Tokyo's finest back home!'  
'He's right,' Tora said. 'I don't have interest in Uruha's drunk ass.'  
'Guys, guys,' Aoi stood by Takeru's side. 'Let him have some fun, he seems to really want this...'  
'Really really really!' Uruha nodded.  
'What's the big deal, you can't always be lucky, Ruki.' Aoi obviously found it amusing.  
'You don't get to talk, Aoi,' Ruki retorted. 'Not unless your car keys are in that box!'  
'Oh but they're in there,' Aoi continued to smile.  
'Then I hope he picks them out!'  
'Okay, enough with that bullshit,' Takeru handed the box to his dolled-up friend. 'Go ahead, sweetie, pick one and pass it on. And make sure you leave one for Uruha.'  
Takeru's girl managed to fish out his carkeys easily, she must have seen that bunny key chain before. Ruki rolled his eyes. Then he himself recognized Reita's voo-doo doll key chain in the hand of a really pretty girl with pigtails. Damn, he thought. Next Hiroto got lucky with a sexy redhead and Kai got to leave with a busty brunette. More and more girls were giggling, swirling car keys on their index fingers. And then it was down to just him and Aoi. The girl smiled at Ruki; they had talked earlier, she spoke really good Japanese although she wasn't Asian. She had long blond hair and a great sense of humor. Ruki smiled back as he said his prayers.  
Then she pulled out his carkeys from the box and something fluttered in Ruki's chest. He got so caught up in her blue eyes that he forgot about everything else.  
'Why is this carkey kinda weird?' Uruha was scrutinizing the key in his hand.  
'Because it's not a carkey,' Ruki snorted. 'It's a motorbike key. Right, Aoi?'  
'I can't believe this,' Aoi covered his face in his hands. 'What are the fucking odds?!'  
'Serves you right,' Ruki burst with laughter.  
Uruha sat down next to Aoi and let his head fall gently to the older's shoulder.  
'Looks like I have something that belongs to you...'  
'Looks like it,' Aoi gave him a faint smile. 'Are we really doing this?'  
Ruki was already halfway through the door when he suddenly turned on his heel.  
'Don't you dare chicken out now, Aoi!'  
'That's right, Aoi, you can't cheat' Takeru said. 'You wanted him to play, now you get to play with him.'  
'And you wanted him to play just because you knew your girl would get your key before he does! Isn't that cheating?'  
'Nah, it's luck,' Takeru gave him a smug look. 'But you can't always be lucky, Aoi.'  
'You assholes set me up!'  
'Shiroyama, you are such a coward...'  
'Fine!' Aoi spat. 'Let's go, Uruha!'  
And before they knew it, he grabbed Uruha's hand and pulled him down the hallway and out of the door, pushing Ruki aside so abruptly that Uruha barely had the time to stick out his tongue at the vocalist.  
'Hold on tight,' Aoi said handing Uruha the spare helmet. 'And don't fucking fall asleep, you hear me?'  
Uruha nodded. He put his arms around Aoi's waist gently. He could see Aoi's side profile in the warm darkness of the summer night. He could smell his shampoo.  
'Do you want me to give you a ride home?' Aoi asked putting on his gloves.  
They could hear voices talking and laughing as people were saying goodnight to Takeru and getting in their cars. Aoi put on his helmet and started the engine. He wrapped Uruha's arms tighter around himself. Uruha thought it felt good.  
'No.'  
The engine roared furiously when Aoi shut the windshield of his helmet and kicked the stand.  
'Are you angry?' Uruha half-shouted, half-whispered.  
Aoi leaned forward, because his new bike was that kind of bike. Uruha's body was heavy against his back. Aoi thought it felt good.  
'No.'


End file.
